Alphabetica-z
by burnedsnow
Summary: Boboiboy suka Fang. Fang juga suka Boboiboy. Suka bertengkar. [A-Z Drabble / Shounen-Ai hintss / Genre campursari / More warning inside / For #FirstImpression]


**Alphabetica-z**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy dan Fang punya Monsta. Fanfic ini Fujimoriiin punya.**

 **So much shounen-Ai hintss. Genre Campursari. Elemental!BBB serta bahasa gahool contained untuk beberapa drabble. Maksa. OOC. OOT. Typo(s). Etc. Lemme say i love BoiFang and FangBoi.**

 **Happy New and End Year! lol**

 **Buat #FirstImpression**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ah-Meng.**

"Ah-Menggg!"

Boboiboy berteriak begitu Fang keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Memanggil Fang setelah sebulan liburannya di Jepang.

Bisa dipastikan Harimau Bayang akan lepas di bandara.

 **[*]**

 **Bayangan.**

Boboiboy butuh yang lebih gelap dari hitam. Ia butuh bayangan. Mengikutinya. Ia butuh bayang-bayang pengganti Fang yang sudah lama menghilang.

 **[*]**

 **Cahaya.**

Dalam hati Fang sudah bertekad untuk menggapai cahaya yang bisa menyinari bayang-bayang kegelapan yang dimilikinya. Ia berangan untuk berkelana, hingga kelak cahaya yang ia harapkan berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tapi Fang tak pernah tahu. Cahaya itu selalu hadir di sampingnya, sudah sejak lama.

 **[*]**

 **Donat**.

"Lho, Fang?"

Sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Boboiboy mendapati Fang sedang tidur beralaskan tangan di mejanya nampak begitu suram. "Nggak ke kantin?"

"... Donat lobak merahku sudah habis..." Jawab Fang samar tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hee..?"

Mengernyitkan alis, lalu Boboiboy ingat. Di tangannya terdapat kantong plastik berisi dua buah donat lobak merah —kesukaan pemuda tanpa semangat di hadapannya ini. Diletakkannya donat itu di atas meja, dekat tangan Fang. "Ini, tadi aku beli dua."

Fang langsung menengadah, membaui seperti anjing peliharaan mencari tulang. "Donat—?!"

"Kesukaanmu kan. Tadi aku beli. Buatmu saja."

".. Bhohoibhoy...!" Fang menatap Boboiboy penuh haru dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lengkap dengan mulut belepotan penuh donat.

Boboiboy menaikkan sudut mulutnya kaku -dan jijik. "Aku tahu kamu lapar dan ini kesukaanmu. Setidaknya makanlah dengan benar, Fang."

 **[*]**

 **Estafet.**

"WOII Jangan pegang-pegang tangan gue! Modus lu ye!" Fang, dengan kecepatan 2km/jam. Pandangan lurus menatap depan. Tangan kanan meraba belakang.

"Siapa modus! Tangan lu grepe-grepe tangan gue!" Boboiboy, tak kalah dengan kecepatan yang sama. Tangan kiri berusaha mengantar tongkat. Dasar Fang sial, ambisinya kelewatan. Bukannya tongkat yang sampai di tangan kanannya, alih-alih tangan Boboiboy terpaksa megangin tangan Fang duluan.

"Anjyer gak bakat lu. Bukannya tongkatnya nyampe juga. Modus!"

"Lu pelanin dikit napa anjyang gue gak bisa nyusul!"

Praktek Olahraga, Estafet non-visual. Boboiboy dan Fang berpasangan. Bukannya kemenangan yang didapat, alhasil gagal sampai tujuan dengan tambahan pengurangan nilai karena pelanggaran (berisik dan mengucapkam kata-kata kasar).

 **[*]**

 **Fokus.**

Dalam kesibukannya, senyum hangat itu ia tujukan untuk semua orang. Tak terkecuali si pengendali bayang, yang ujung-ujungnya mengundang keributan. Meski akhirnya senyum itu yang menang.

Rambut berantakan dengan warna biru keunguan. Manik merah di balik lensa memiliki banyak maksud tatapan. Wajah tipikal cina. Lengan dibiarkan terekspos indah, bukan maksud sok memamerkan otot melainkan hanya kepanasan. Paras rupawan, hati terkadang bagai setan. Pemuda yang haus kepopuleran namun nyatanya menjengkelkan.

Entah kenapa, manik karamel Boboiboy menjaga si pemuda cina dalam pandangan. Sekalipun jauh tertangkap diam di ujung. Dalam fokusnya, dalam diam, rasanya menjaga kawannya yang satu ini dalam fokusnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

 **[*]**

 **Gravitasi.**

Apa yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran?

Tarik menarik antara dua orang yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

 **[*]**

 **Hilang.**

"Aku harap tak pernah mengenalmu dan mengingatmu! Fang payah!"

"Aku juga berharap hal yang sama, dasar Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy mengentak-hentakkan langkahnya menjauhi kedai, mendesah.

"Fang menyebalkan."

Esoknya, begitu sinar matahari menyusup masuk ke dalam tirai kamarnya, begitu kalender hari berganti, saat sekolah memulai kembali kegiatannya. Boboiboy merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, terlebih saat Gopal menghampirinya, mengajaknya mengobrol hingga tiba pada suatu kalimat. "Nah! Fang datang!"

Yang dipanggil Fang oleh Gopal datang menuju arah mereka, berkacamata dengan sikap kalem dan pakaian cukup urakan.

Saat itu kepingan yang hilang dalan kepala Boboiboy terasa nyata.

"Siapa— Fang?"

 **[*]**

 **Ilusi.**

"Kamu dari mana saja, Fang?"

".."

"Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu."

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Memasang senyum sendu, manik bergulir menatap tanah. Menyembunyikan sorot pandang di bawah helaian rambut acaknya. Mulut terbuka hendak bicara namun Fang mengurungkannya.

Lalu dia pergi, begitu saja. Seperti asap. Manik karamel mengerling pelan, sejenak terbelalak. Ada kehilangan yang nyata.

"Lho?" Yaya menghampiri Boboiboy. "Kudengar kamu memanggil nama Fang, Boboiboy."

Satu alisnya naik, Yaya menghela kecil. "Kangen ya? Tepat setahun dia sudah tidak ada."

 **[*]**

 **Jaket.**

Sesekali, terbesit rasa jahil dan penasaran dalam pribadi sang pengendali elemen. Mengenai seonggok jaket, yang tak pernah absen melekat di bagian belakang pengendali bayang.

Kelihatan seperti perempuan sedang.. Anu. Ya, anu.

Kalau Fang perempuan, mungkin sudah cocok jika disamakan dengan pribadinya, bukan? Sensitif, hobi marah, tidak sabaran, gemar memancing perdebatan.

Bukannya Fang juga tidak tahu, kalau manik karamel itu diam-diam melirik daerah...yang tak seharusnya dilirik.

"Kau lihat-lihat apa, Boboiboy?" Fang putar arah, refleks tangan menutupi daerah yang sedari tadi dilirik.

"Kau ini.. Perempuan, ya?" _Bodoh_. Salahkan mulut tak berdosa Boboiboy yang kelepasan kendalinya.

Perempatan merah menyala menampakkan diri di sudut kepala pengendali bayang. "Harimau Bayang!"

Whoa, Boboiboy. Sampaikan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

 **[*]**

 **Kanak-kanak.**

"Kak Fang! Taufan dan Halilintal belantem hagi!" Pemilik manik emas kecil menarik-narik sudut bajunya, lalu menunjuk dua orang bocah di sudut yang sedang ribut. Satu yang bertopi merah memegang tongkat plastik sementara yang satu bertopi miring duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Paras mereka sama.

"Hei, hei. Hali, Taufan, ayo berbaikan dong!"

"Halilintal tadi pukul Taufan pakai tongkat, kak Fang!" Yang bertopi miring mengusap sedikit air di sudut matanya.

"Tadi Taufan tendang aku!" Tak mau kalah, yang dipanggil Halilintar menunjuk Taufan dengan tongkatnya. Alisnya berkedut marah.

Fang berjongkok. Tangannya menepuk kedua punggung bocah yang berseteru. "Sudah, dong. Anak baik, ayo jabat tangan. Mungkin Taufan tidak sengaja."

"Kak Fang.." Anak yang lain, dengan paras yang sama beriris biru memeluk bantal. Menarik baju Fang. "Air mau pipis.."

Sontak Fang berdiri. Membiarkan kedua bocah yang tadi berseteru lalu mengantar Air ke kamar mandi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat bocah bertopi orange, dengan paras yang sama (lagi) memainkan korek api di halaman depan.

"AAAAAHHH— Api jangan main korek!" Fang berlari. Direbutnya korek dari tangan Api lalu berkata. "Bahaya! Ayo masuk. Kumpul bersama yang lainnya."

Tiba-tiba saja tangisan keras terdengar dari dalam.

"Kaaak, Halilintal dan Taufan pukul-pukulan hagi!"

"Kak, Air udah ngompol.."

"Hahahaha!"

"Api! Hangan ambil bola Gempa!"

Fang, 19 tahun. Bujangan dan sedang mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Saat ini menjadi pengasuh paruh waktu, menjagai lima bocah kembar. Keributan dan teriakan bocah adalah hari-harinya. Sedang mencoba untuk menikmati.

 **[*]**

 **Lari.**

"Kau ngapain, sih? Berlari setiap sore sampai melewati rumahku begini. Padahal rumahmu jauh." Ujar Boboiboy sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Fang yang belakangan setiap sore ini selalu berlari melewati rumahnya.

"Lari sore, karena aku tak bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan."

Boboiboy gagal paham.

 **[*]**

 **Matematika.**

Terkadang alasan belajar dan diajari matematika bisa dijadikan alasan berdamai untuk dua individu yang bertolak belakang ini.

Sesekali untuk alasan modus?

 **[*]**

 **Nirwana.**

"Kau tahu. Aku seperti melihat surga." Manik merah itu nyaris tersembunyi di balik kelopak. Napasnya terengah-engah. Nyaris terputus saat bertutur kata.

"Fa-Fang? Tu-tunggu—"

Boboiboy merasa suaranya sendiri bergetar. Dipegangnya tangan Fang dengan erat. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi tangannya.

"Aku bisa mencium baunya." Fang memejamkan mata. Menajamkan penciuman.

"Fang! Jangan.."

"Aku bisa mencium harum donat lobak merah. Lobak merah dimana-mana. Tidakkah kau merasakan surga?"

Boboiboy dan Fang di toko roti. Mati-matian Boboiboy memegangi Fang dengan segenap yang ia bisa saat melewati deretan kue kesukaan sang pengendali bayang.

 **[*]**

 **Oriental.**

Ada rasa tersendiri saat Boboiboy melihat wajah oriental sok kalem. Yang dipadu dengan manik merah serta rambut biru-keunguan. Wajah oriental cina yang berwarna merah saat mengatakan kejujuran. Yang menggelitik untuk disudutkan.

 **[*]**

 **Pusing.**

Koridor sekolah begitu sepi saat ini. Hanya ada Fang sendiri yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Lagi, Fang merasa keseimbangan tak menjaga tubuhnya. Badannya oleng dengan keringat bercucuran dan jantung berdetak kencang. Mulutnya terbuka menutup, mencoba memasok pasokan oksigen ke dalam dada. Kesadarannya menghilang, gravitasi menarik badannya.

Tangan menyangga punggungnya. Ia tak membentur lantai. Dari balik kesadarannya yang menghilang, ia melihat pemuda bertopi terbalik memeganginya dengan wajah cemas-Boboiboy.

"Sanggup berjalan?" Tanya Boboiboy. Tak melepaskan barang sedetikpun pandangannya dari wajah Fang.

Fang hendak menggeleng, namun badannya tak sinkron dengan kepalanya. Tangannya menepis tangan Boboiboy dan ia mencoba melangkah namun ia oleng kembali.

Boboiboy dengan sigap merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Fang, dan balik merangkulkan tangan Fang ke pundaknya. "Bertahanlah, daripada aku terpaksa menggotongmu seperti tuan putri sampai ruang kesehatan."

Badan Fang benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan isi kepalanya. Mulut Fang terbuka hendak memprotes namun ia membiarkan separuh beratnya ditopang Boboiboy.

"Aku tak akan berterima kasih." Bisiknya sambil tertunduk, menahan pusing dalam wajah yang memerah.

 **[*]**

 **Quantum.**

"Minggir. Fang itu milikku." Halilintar mengarahkan pedangnya pada Taufan dan Api yang menempel di lengan Fang.

"Fang punyaku!" Api berujar setengah berteriak.

"Siapa bilang?" Ganti Taufan yang mempererat pelukan pada tangannya.

"Aku.. Mau bantalan di Fang." Air mendekat pada kaki Fang. Menempatkan posisi ternyamannya lalu memejamkan mata.

"Ah. Sebelahan dengan Fang sudah membuatku senang, kok." Gempa tersenyum sambil memiringkan badannya ke arah Fang (yang sayangnya dihalangi oleh Taufan)

"OH TOLONGLAH. Kalian. Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibagi lima." Sang korban, Fang berteriak penuh kesengsaraan.

Fang dan lima pecahan Boboiboy. Korban pistol emosi _Xy_ Adu Du. Sedang pasrah ditempeli lima lelaki karena belum menemukan penawarnya.

 **[*]**

 **Racun.**

"Boboiboy."

"Ya?"

"Kaulah bintang kejora, yang terangnya menerangi angkasa. Yang indahnya tiada tara. Yang berbeda, kaulah yang terindah. Yang paling indah dibandingkan seluruh kekayaan alam dalam dunia."

Bunga-bunga berkibar ditiup angin dengan indahnya di atas kepala biru-keunguan.

Boboiboy sukses bergidik geli. "Aku yakin ada yang meracunimu pagi ini."

 **[*]**

 **Suka.**

Boboiboy suka Fang. Fang juga suka Boboiboy.

Suka bertengkar.

 **[*]**

 **Tak bisa.**

Selalu saja Boboiboy tak mengerti kenapa pemilik wajah oriental satu ini sangat ambisius dengan yang namanya 'kepopuleran'. Bahkan Boboiboy sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa disebut-sebut populer. Mungkin ia bisa mengalah begitu saja kepada Fang—

"Dengar! Suatu saat nanti- Aku. Akan. Lebih. Populer. Daripada kau!" Kacamata dinaikkan saat vokal tinggi itu masih bersikeras. Wajah itu memerah sesuai maniknya.

—mungkin Boboiboy tidak bisa.

"Kau ingin kepopuleranku atau kau ingin aku?"

Boboiboy, kau ambigu.

 **[*]**

 **Uang.**

"Wow, 100 juta untuk kepala seorang anak?"

Layar ponselnya menampakkan sosok pemuda bertopi orange. Nampak polos dan begitu suci tanpa mengerti jahatnya dunia. Fang menyeringai, diusapnya layar ponsel demi mencari informasi yang lebih mendetail.

 _Boboiboy. Usia; 12 Tahun. Tinggi dan berat badan; Unknown._

 _Bayaran 100juta. Hubungi tn. Adu Du._

"Menarik. Nah, kira-kira dimana aku mulai mencari anak ini?"

Sekonyong-konyong pisau mengilat menyambar samping kepalanya. Disusul oleh pisau panjang aneh yang terlihat memiliki setrum yang luar biasa. "Kau juga seperti mereka? Dasar gila uang."

Dari suaranya Fang menebak. Nampaknya yang mengancamnya dengan sebuah pisau aneh saat ini adalah yang disebut Boboiboy dalam informasi tadi.

"Hidup di dunia ini hanya tentang perkara uang. Kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka yang mengincarmu, ya?" Fang memutar badannya. Nampak anak lelaki yang seperti dalam foto. Lebih rendah sekitar dua senti dari badannya. Inikah Boboiboy itu?

"Kau memanggilku 'anak' padahal kita setara."

"..."

"Dengar, kalau kau butuh uang. Akan kuberikan lebih banyak dari yang Adu Du tawarkan padamu. Aku punya tawaran untukmu."

"Menarik. Apa tawaranmu?" Senyum tersungging di wajah Fang.

"Aku ingin pulang ke Pulau Rintis. Lindungi aku hingga aku tiba di sana. Dan kuberi tahu satu hal. Bersamaku, kau temukan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada sekedar tumpukan kertas bernilai tukar."

Wow, sebuah petualangan yang lebih dari sekedar mengincar kepala orang? Dan hm, memangnya apa yang lebih menyenangkan di dunia ini selain uang? Sepertinya menarik. Sangat menarik. Boboiboy ini mengerti caranya menggiurkan jiwa penasaran yang haus tantangan.

Manik Fang mengilat. "Boleh juga."

 **[*]**

 **Vokal.**

Boboiboy masih ingat saat pemuda yang ulang tahunnya selisih satu bulan dengannya itu suaranya masih sangat cempreng.

Tapi kini?

Padahal mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dalam jangka waktu yang sama pula. Tapi kenapa Fang ini, suaranya lebih cepat berkembang menjadi lebih berat? _Puberty hit._

 **[*]**

 **Waktu.**

Mega begitu hitam. Bulir-bulir air sudah deras jatuh dari sana. Sosok pemuda bertopi nampak sedang duduk di bawah naungan halte bus, menatapi setiap bulir air yang jatuh dari atapnya. Setiap dua menit sekali, mungkin helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Boboiboy?"

Ada vokal berat menyapanya. Boboiboy sontak menoleh. Sosok pemuda berambut acak sedang berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan, di bawah lindungan payung ungu tak jauh dari halte tempat Boboiboy berteduh. Menutup payungnya, pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Boboiboy yang duduk sendiri di antara panjangnya bangku halte. "Sedang apa?"

"Tadi aku habis membeli beberapa minyak goreng." Manik karamel mengerling pada kantong plastik di sebelahnya. "Lalu pulangnya hujan. Aku lupa membawa payung. Fang sendiri?"

Fang manggut-manggut. "Aku lapar. Tadi aku mau beli roti. Terus melihatmu di sini."

"He.."

Keduanya melempar pandang menatap hujan. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy merasa kedinginan. "Fang, duduk dong."

"Ha?"

"Temani aku sebentar, sampai gerimis saja. Setidaknya. Tega kalau kau meninggalkanku sendiri di sini."

"... Peduli apa? Huh." Sambil mendengus, Fang meletakkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah yang ditunjukkan Boboiboy. "Yah, hujannya deras, sih."

Deret gigi kemilau dipamerkan. Boboiboy tersenyum penuh arti. Kedua kakinya digoyangkan pelan seolah baru saja terjadi hal menyenangkan barusan. Manik karamel itu berbinar. Sementara Fang membuang muka, dengan tangan kanan menaikkan kacamatanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang sesaat terbuat.

"Kalau saja waktu berhenti sebentar.." Boboiboy berbisik pelan.

"Nanti hujannya semakin lama, bodoh." Bisikan Boboiboy tak cukup pelan untuk tak didengar Fang.

Hanya kikikan yang membalas. Senyum tipis terpasang pada paras hangatnya. Tangan kanan Boboiboy erat mengenggam tangan kiri yang bersarung tangan _fingerless_. Meminjam kehangatan sesaat.

 **[*]**

 **Xenofobia.**

Hidup Fang terasa lebih runyam saat kamar sewanya terpaksa dibagi dua. Dengan orang yang satu sekolah dengannya pula. Fang benci orang asing. Bahkan ia sengaja menyewa kamar sewa yang letaknya jauh dari kamar sewa yang lain. Dan tempatnya itu untuk terlalu penuh untuk menerima satu orang lagi? Kenapa pemuda ini tidak ditolak saja?

Bisa saja Fang tetap tinggal di rumah. Namun rasanya rumah sudah sangat asing baginya. Semoga saja pemuda yang sekamar dengannya ini segera pindah. Seperti yang ditegaskan, Fang alergi orang asing. Mungkin ini sudah mencapai tahap fobia.

Boboiboy namanya- nama yang aneh. Fang belum pernah mendengarnya di sekolah. Atau mungkin ia yang terlalu menutup diri. Namun kalau dilihat-lihat, pemuda ini baik juga.

"Fang."

Fang sedang berusaha berasumsi kalau Boboiboy ini baik, luar dan dalam. Namun, rasanya ketakuan Fang dengan orang asing terkadang sulit dikendalikan meski sebenarnya semua baik-baik saja.

"A-apa?" Fang tak menoleh. Pura-pura sibuk menatap tugas akhir tahun yang sedang ia kerjakan. Namun telinganya terpasang begitu fasih mendengar setiap yang Boboiboy katakan-atau lakukan.

"Kau ketus sekali, sudah dua minggu aku sekamar denganmu dan kita masih belum berbicara dengan benar." Boboiboy terdengar beranjak dari kasurnya. "Aku cuma mau tanya apakah kamu punya selotip?"

Mengangguk, Fang hanya memberikan jawaban singkat sementara tangannya bergerak cepat menekan keyboard laptop. "Laci kecil sebelah kasurku. "

"... Kau tahu, orang-orang sering bilang untuk menatap mata lawan bicaranya saat berbicara." Terdengar suara laci kecil dibuka Boboiboy. "Dan hei, ada yang bilang kau ini fobia orang asing, he?"

"Apa?" Fang berdesis kecil. Boboiboy menjalan mendekat.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan menjulur dari balik punggung Fang. Terjulur menempel pada dinding tepat di sebelah layar laptopnya. Fang dapat merasa Boboiboy berada dekat sekali dengan punggungnya.

"Coba tatap mataku saat kita berbicara, Fang." Suara Boboiboy merendah. Sial. Ada yang bekerja memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Fang panik. "Toh aku kemari karena tertarik dengan fobia yang kau miliki."

 **[*]**

 **Ya.**

Bagian dalam mulutnya bekerja menenggak ludah. Boboiboy tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Kepala berambut biru-keunguan itu ditopang di pangkuannya. Dari sorot matanya yang biasanya sinis Boboiboy dapat merasakan sisa-sisa kehidupan yang hendak menjauh.

"Hei.." Tangan Fang terulur. Menepuk pipi Boboiboy dengan sangat pelan. "Jangan lupakan aku nanti.."

Boboiboy menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Ya.."

Kekehan pelan terdengar memaksa. "Kau.. Tidak usah sedih begitu."

 _Fang, kau bodoh._ Siapa yang tidak akan sedih melihat ujung kehidupan seorang sahabat di pangkuannya? "Fang.."

Boboiboy balas menggenggam tangan Fang erat. "Jangan pergi. Bertahanlah."

"Manusia ma-na yang bi-sa bertahan se-telah sera-ngan tadi?" Fang memamerkan deret giginya. Dia semakin kesulitan berkata. Likuid merah segar mengalir semakin banyak di sudut bibirnya.

"Fang, cukup. Diamlah. Aku- aku akan membawamu pergi." Sambil merubah posisinya, Boboiboy menadahkan kepala Fang pada tangannya lalu melingkarkan lengan Fang pada pundaknya. "Aku- aku- aku akan mencari pertolongan. Kita harus bertemu Ochobot dan yang lainnya di luar."

"Heh. Ka-u keras ke-pala sekali."

"Ya. Memang."

"Ja-ngan menye-rah."

 _Ya._

".. Jangan ka-ngen pa-daku nan-ti."

 _Ya._

"Kau memang, terbaik. Haha."

 _Ya.. Kau juga._

Bulir-bulir air mengalir di pipi pemilik manik karamel. Gigi Boboiboy berembuk. Ia masih memaksakan kakinya melangkah meski luka-luka kecil mulai terasa sakit karena sesekali tersandung. Fang masih terdengar hembusan napasnya meski semakin berat. Ayo, ayo!

Kedua pasang manik berwarna komplementer sesekali beradu tatap. Memastikan setiap kondisi masing-masing di antara mereka. Fang hanya diam. Merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar tak bertahan lama lagi. "Boboiboy.."

"Fang."

"Teri-ma ka-sih sudah ma-u men-ja-di temanku."

"Diamlah. Kau menakutiku." Hembusan napas berat terdengar seiring isakan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat untuk banyak hal. "Kumohon, jangan relakan nyawamu pergi setelah pertarungan ini. Bertahanlah. Ya untuk semua perkataanmu. Ya untuk semua keinginanmu. Ya untuk segalanya. Kukabulkan apa yang kau inginkan saat ini. Kumohon.."

Namun sorot sinis itu sudah terlanjur terlelap.

"Bertahanlah."

Dan Boboiboy yakin dia tak akan kembali membuka matanya lagi.

 **[*]**

 **Zodiak.**

Jangan pernah percaya pada ramalan— kata-kata itu memang benar. Nyatanya, Fang sekarang sedang mati-matian menepis ramalan bintang kalau Aries sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemilik zodiak Pisces.

Dan siapa lagi pemilik zodiak Pisces yang ia kenal kalau bukan si bocah pengendali elemen?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** :

 _ **H**_ _ **A P P**_ _ **Y. N E W. Y E A R!**_ **Dan Selamat akhir tahun!**

Love BoiFang and FangBoi always! BoBoiBoy jaya selalu! /yha

Halo. Saya sayang BoiFang, saya sayang FangBoi /Udah woi/

Woohoo! This is my first eksplisit shounen-ai! /GAK/ Dan saya nistain Fang banget hahahaha /digeplak/ Ada beberapa yang terkesan maksa ya? Judulnya apalagi. Ukh sedikit nggak maksimal pas membuatnya maafkan saya ;; Anyway, ini publishnya dari hp sehingga edit seadanya jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang nyaman diihat. Akhir kata, selamat menempuh hidup baru di tahun baru dan selamat membuka lembaran baru! /dilempar/ Love BoBoiBoy alwaysssssh

Sincerely,

Fujimoriiin.


End file.
